


A Long, Dark Waiting

by darkkwater



Series: Hijack [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: After years have passed, Don's plan for revenge goes a little sideways.
(Sequel to Hijack)





	

Humming to himself, Charlie dug in his pocket for his apartment keys.It had been a fun evening, a good eighteenth birthday.He hadn’t drunk as much as he’d planned to – he’d planned on getting smashed and he’d barely finished one beer.He’d gotten distracted by a fascinating conversation with Professor Fleinhart and Tammy Shepard about infinite-period bifurcation and Egwald non-linear dynamics and why their graphs made such beautiful shapes. The lemon meringue pie with birthday candles had been perfect.He’d left his presents with Larry to be picked up tomorrow and biked home.It was late and the streets of Massachusetts had been quiet, cool and pleasantly bumpy under his wheels. 

 

His bike safely put away, he pulled out his keys and fitted them to the lock.He opened the door, still humming, and flicked the light switch.He’d shut the door and was several steps into the living room when he realized that the light hadn’t turn on.Frowning, he began to turn back when he heard something.

 

“Charrr-lie …” came a sing-song voice from the darkness.

 

Charlie froze, the keys clenched in his hand.

 

“Oh, Charr-lie …”Someone moved closer, the rustle of clothing.

 

Abruptly, Charlie turned and grabbed for the doorknob.He fumbled in the darkness, realizing he’d rotated more than he thought he had.He dropped his keys with a clatter to the floor and waved both hands through the dark.His eyes were starting to adjust to the dim moonlight coming through the shades, but he still couldn’t see.

 

“I came all this way for your birthday,” the voice said softly, but still cutting through the noise Charlie was making.

 

Charlie’s frantic movements slowed.He recognized that voice …

 

“Don?” Charlie said, turned back towards the shadow.“Don, is that you?You trying to scare me to death?”

 

Don stepped forward, his face entering a beam of moonlight, and his eyes glittered.“Happy Birthday, little brother.I’ve been waiting a long time for this day.”

 

Charlie glared at Don, adrenaline still pounding through his veins.“Why are you standing around in the dark?Get the lamp behind you, will you?”

 

Don reached over and clicked on the small reading lamp.Charlie blinked against the sudden change in light, but the light didn’t seem to reach Don’s face.He seemed strange, unknown, and Charlie froze.

 

“Don?” he asked in confusion.

 

His voice still pleasant, Don asked, “Do you remember a day, long long time ago, when you decided to ‘take care of’ your virginity?”

 

Charlie flushed.“Of course, I do.It was a very important day for me, you helped me.”

 

Don stepped forward, his eyes flashing, his jaw bunched, “I didn’t _help_ you, you _raped_ me.”

 

Charlie’s eyes widened in horror.“No!It was consensual!”

 

“Like hell it was. I was drugged and I told you ‘no’ and ‘stop’ many times.”

 

“It was consensual,” Charlie repeated stubbornly. 

 

“Maybe that’s how you want to remember it, but it’s not true.You _raped_ me.But even worse than that, you changed me.”

 

Charlie blinked.He began to scoot sideways, towards the kitchen and possible defensive weapons.“What do you mean?”

 

Don stalked forward until he was right in Charlie’s face.“You turned me into a goddamned _pedophile_!”

 

Charlie stumbled.“Uh, what?” 

 

“You didn’t just rape my body, you raped my mind, turned all little boys into sexual creatures.I never did anything, but God I want to and it fills me with disgust.”Don moved closer until there was a just scant inch of space between them.“I couldn’t look at a neighbor boy without thinking about your tight ass around my dick.There was this girl I was dating until I realized I was more turned on by her baby brother than her.”

 

Charlie stared at him, struggling to make his brain work.He hadn’t had that much to drink, but felt like he was swimming through sludge.Nothing made sense.

 

Grabbing Charlie’s shoulders, Don slammed him against the wall.“ _Goddamn_ you, Charlie.My whole life is divided in two, the part before that day and the part after.Before you raped me, I was a normal teenage boy, loved girls, fucked girls. _After_ you raped me, girls were never good enough, even if they let me fuck their ass.I’ve been with men – God, have I been with men – but nothing completely satisfies this sick, evil longing in me.”

 

“No,” Charlie said at last, denying the horror that was pouring out of Don’s mouth.

 

Don pressed his body against Charlie, his hard, muscular body pressing tight against him.“But today you’re an adult, you’re legal.And today I’m going to pay you back for destroying me.” __

“How?” Charlie whispered.

 

Don’s lips were right by Charlie’s ear.“By raping _you_ , little brother.God, have I been looking forward to this.”

 

Adrenaline slammed through Charlie, the room spinning around him.If Don hadn’t been holding him up, he would have fallen.

 

“No …” he whimpered.

 

Don’s hand slid over Charlie’s face, almost gently.“Oh yes, _baby_ brother, fucking goddamned perfect genius brother.I’ve disconnected the phone and checked the area.There’s no one around to hear you if you scream.And I really hope that you’ll scream, beg, plead for me to stop.”

 

“No,” Charlie repeated.

 

“That’s right,” Don said, his hand stroking lightly down Charlie’s neck.“Tell me ‘no’, tell me to stop.Scream at me, _fight_ me.”

 

“You can’t rape me …” Charlie whispered.

 

“Why not?” Don snapped.“It’s wrong?I haven’t been right since the day you decided to use me as your sex doll.It’s illegal?Are you going to press charges?Yes, do that, Charlie, and we’ll see what comes out.”

 

Charlie swallowed, his throat terribly dry, “It’s not rape if you want it.”

 

Don tugged Charlie from the wall and slammed him into the wall again.Charlie gasped involuntarily.

 

“Still trying to claim you didn’t rape me?” Don growled.“Give it up.It was my body that was drugged, not my mind.”

 

“No, no,” Charlie stuttered.“I’m talking about _me_ , about _me_ wanting it.”

 

Don stiffened.“What?”

 

“You said that you changed that day, well, I did too.Before then sex was some vague, hazy ideas about pretty girls or maybe pretty boys.But when you fucked me …”Charlie groaned at the memory, a memory kept still vivid by his constant reliving of it.“Since then I’ve sucked off and bent over for every man that even had a passing resemblance to you, and many who haven’t.I’ve been fucked by big and small, young, old, rough and nice.But _none_ of them have come close to you.”Charlie defiantly met Don’s eyes.“You can do whatever you want to me, big brother.Hurt me, force me, rape me, I want it.”

 

Don snarled incoherently and yanked Charlie away from the wall.He stormed through the apartment, nearly dragging Charlie by his wrist.Charlie stumbled behind him, trying to swallow his fear.

 

In the bedroom, Don turned on the lamp then threw Charlie to the bed.Charlie scrambled backwards as Don unzipped and shoved down his jeans.Underneath, he wasn’t wearing underwear but was wearing a heavy black cock ring.

 

Noticing his gaze, Don laughed darkly.“Don’t want things to end too soon.Not until I shred every piece of you.”

 

Don stripped off his jeans and climbed onto the bed. Charlie barely got a chance to admire his hard, firm legs before Don was kneeling over his head. 

 

“You think you can take this away from me,” Don growled.“You think that by saying you want it, that you want _me_ , that I’ll go easy on you.Oh no, you fucking bastard.It’s not going to work.”

 

“It’s not a-”Charlie started but Don shoved his cock into Charlie’s mouth.

 

“I’ve thought so long about this,” Don said, rocking his hips slightly so that the head of his cock rubbed against Charlie’s tongue.Charlie desperately wanted to lick and suck, but kept himself very still.

 

“The first thing I’m going to do,” Don continued in the same thoughtful, calm voice, “Is to rape your mouth.I’m sure you remember sucking me off, _that_ day.You said you’d been practicing.”

 

Don suddenly growled, “Remember?”

 

Charlie nodded quickly.

 

“Well, now, you’re gonna be the one who can’t do anything about it.”

 

Don drove his cock deep into Charlie’s mouth.Charlie struggled to relax his throat, open his mouth, breathe through his nose, but Don didn’t allow him the chance.He pumped in hard, jamming the head of his cock against the back of Charlie’s throat, over and over.Bile rose into Charlie’s mouth, making it even harder to breathe.He was able to tolerate it for a moment, then his survival instincts took over.

 

He grabbed at Don’s hips, nails scrabbling against Don’s skin.He twisted and kicked, trying to throw Don off, but Don was so much heavier, so much stronger.Don laughed down at him.

 

Charlie’s vision began to grey around the edges and his struggles weakened.In desperation, he exposed his teeth so that Don’s cock scraped along them.Don didn’t even hesitate.

 

Charlie blacked out.

 

When Charlie regained consciousness, he found himself naked and straightened out on the bed.Don was also fully naked, and pressed against Charlie’s side.

 

“Wakey, wakey, Charlie,” Don cajoled.“Lots more fun to go.”

 

Charlie swallowed, his mouth and throat sore.He couldn’t restrain himself, he craned his neck to look at Don’s exposed body.Don had lost the last of his teenage roundness, every muscle well defined.He was even more incredible than Charlie had imagined.

 

“Do you like what you see, hmm?” Don asked, rubbing himself against Charlie.

 

“Yes,” Charlie whispered past his battered lips.

 

“I like what I see,” Don murmured.“You’ve become a man, baby brother.Today, you are a man.”He ran one finger down Charlie’s chest, over his stomach, and down his cock.

 

Charlie gasped and pushed up into Don’s touch.

 

Don jerked his hand away and snapped, “Turn over.”

 

Quickly, Charlie rolled over and spread his legs.

 

“Damn, you’re eager,” Don growled.“So fucking eager.You think you’re going to enjoy this?Think it’s going to be a nice little ride?No goddamn way.On your knees and grab the headboard.”

 

Trembling, Charlie followed the instructions.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Don said harshly.“Just look at you.Why do you have to be so goddamned beautiful?You can’t even be ugly.”

 

Charlie didn’t think Don wanted a response, so he just held onto the headboard and tried to stop trembling.

 

Don said something else under his breath and Charlie felt the mattress dip.Don’s hands ran up over Charlie’s ass and back then down to his legs.Returning to his ass, Don spread Charlie’s ass cheeks and pressed his dry thumb against Charlie’s asshole.He pushed in and Charlie gasped in pain.

 

“Still tight,” Don said.“Good.I would have been disappointed if you’d been loose.I wonder if you really have been fucked as much as you claim.”

 

“Yes,” Charlie groaned, but didn’t know if he was responding to Don’s query or to Don’s thumb twisting inside him.

 

Don yanked his thumb out and Charlie grunted.Don took a firm grip on each of Charlie’s hips and spat on his ass.He spat and spat again, and Charlie felt the hot saliva running down his asscrack, dripping down his balls.Don’s thumb pushed some of the saliva inside his hole and Charlie bit down on a moan as Don brushed his prostate.

 

Don pushed his thumb in deeper then out again, more spitting and more hot saliva pushed inside.Charlie gripped tight to the headboard, trying desperately not to rock back on Don’s thumb.How could one thumb feel so good?

 

“This isn’t for your comfort, you know,” Don said, before spitting one last time.“I have no desire to tear myself up, even for this.”

 

Don removed his thumb, but before Charlie could catch his breath, Don shoved in his cock in one hard thrust.

 

Charlie cried out with the exquisite burn.

 

“Yes, tell me how much it hurts,” Don purred.

 

“Please, hurts, hurts, stop,” Charlie whimpered, but only because he knew it was what Don wanted to hear.Internally, he was thinking, _yes, God, please, more.Hurts so good._

 

Obviously enjoying Charlie’s pleading, Don laughed, pulled all the way out, and shoved in again in one thrust.

 

Charlie cried out again, shaking his head and moaning, “Please, stop, fuck, Don!”

 

“That’s right, _beg_ , sweet innocent baby brother,” Don growled, slamming hard into him.The cock ring dug into Charlie’s skin at the end of each thrust.“Sweet fucking _innocent_ , no one would believe you raped me.No one would believe it.”

 

“No,” Charlie moaned.“No, no, please …” _Please don’t stop …_

 

“Such a pretty little boy, no one would believe me,” Don growled again, his voice growing louder, his thrusts growing wilder.“No one …Pretty little boy, pretty little boy that I wanted so fucking bad …”There was an unsnapping sound and Don’s cock ring hit the floor.

 

“Don …” Charlie whimpered, frantically holding back his rising orgasm.“Don, Don, Dondondondon ...”

 

“Charlie!” Don screamed.Hot cum poured inside Charlie and Don leaned over and bit Charlie’s shoulders again and again, jolts of pain spiking through Charlie’s pleasure.It was too much and Charlie’s orgasm ripped out of him, a white hot tearing glory.Don’s teeth sunk deeper and Charlie’s body jerked spastically in total overload.

 

When Charlie finally slowed down, he was sobbing, gasping, retching.Don was wrapped around him, holding him, keeping him from dying or melting or flying away.Tears ran down Charlie’s face.Suddenly, he remembered the tears that had ran down Don’s face that day.

 

_Oh God, I really did rape him …Oh God …_

 

“Fucking bastard,” Don said, but it was almost gentle, almost affectionate.Almost.He murmured into Charlie’s neck.“So long, so long, so empty.Nothing was right, nothing was good enough.No one but you.” 

 

Charlie held himself silent, trembling. _No one but you,_ he wanted to say. _No one but you._

 

“You broke me, Charlie,” Don sighed, his breath blowing across the still-stinging bite marks.“You made me into this … this needy, desperate _monster_.See what you did to me, Charlie?”

 

“I didn’t know …” Charlie whispered.“I was just a kid.”

 

“You were never just a kid,” Don said flatly.“You were never anything but a genius, a beautiful, selfish genius.”

 

“I didn’t mean to …”

 

“You didn’t mean to destroy both of our lives?”Don laughed harshly.“No, probably not.”

 

“How … maybe …” Charlie started, stopped, swallowed, and tried again.“Maybe our lives don’t have to be destroyed.”

 

“Way too late for that,” Don snapped.“Unless you’ve invented a time machine.”

 

“No,” Charlie admitted.“But … if you can have me whenever you want me … Maybe it won’t seem so bad.”

 

Don’s arms tightened around Charlie, painfully.“You trying to make up for what you did?”

 

“No,” Charlie wheezed.“No.”

 

Don’s grip eased.“Good, because there’s no way you can.”

 

“I guess not,” Charlie said.He closed his eyes, summoning his courage, then asked, “Do you still want little boys?”

 

Don snarled and shoved Charlie away.“Yeah, you just got fucked by a pedophile.You like it?”

 

“But …” Charlie struggled to turn over and look at Don’s face.“You never acted on it, right?”

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not sick.”

 

“Maybe, maybe it’s because you didn’t want ‘little boys,’ you wanted me.”

 

Not answering, Don closed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

 

Charlie continued earnestly, “When you want me, you can have me.Maybe it will make the bad thoughts go away.I can’t be a kid again, but I can scream and beg and do whatever you want.I can lose weight, I can shave my body, I can cut my hair to how it was back then.”

 

Don opened his eyes and looked at him silently.

 

“Please,” Charlie whispered.“Please let me try to help you.Take what you need from me.I want to give it you.I _need_ you, too …”

 

Don continued to look at Charlie and in his eyes, Charlie saw something he’d never seen before – fear.

 

Abruptly, Don sat up and climbed off the bed.He wiped himself off with Charlie’s shirt and quickly began dressing.

 

“Don’t go, yet,” Charlie pleaded.“I can, I can get some beer then we could … watch a game or the news.”

 

Don didn’t pause.He picked up the discarded cock-ring and shoved it in his pocket.When he started on his shoes, Charlie rolled off the bed and reached out to him.Don stopped him with a look.Don finished dressing and headed out to the front room.

 

Charlie jerked on his jeans and followed.“Please, Don, don’t just go.”He added desperately,“It’s my birthday!”

 

When Don paused at the apartment door, Charlie tried reaching out to him again, but Don moved away.Don opened the door, turned and looked at him, his eyes dark as an empty night sky.

 

“It _is_ your birthday and I came here tonight to rape you,” he said softly.“But that didn’t quite work out, you wanted it too much.So instead, I’m going to do the worst thing I can imagine to you.”

 

Charlie trembled.“What?”

 

“I’m never going to touch you again.”

 

Then he shut the door and was gone.

 


End file.
